


Fallout

by Ohsoprecious



Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Not Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC Compliant, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Tevinter Imperium (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsoprecious/pseuds/Ohsoprecious
Summary: Vex visits Dorian in Tevinter. They deal with the fallout of their actions.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/318137
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_Dorian,_   
_We need to talk. I'll be in Tevinter in two weeks. I'll meet you at that inn near the beach you showed me._   
_Love you_   
_Vex_

The letters he normally sent were hardly manuscripts, but this one brewed trouble.  
It had been three months since that ill conceived night at Meaveris's house. He'd never met with Rilienus again. He still hadn't decided if he regretted it or not.  
He regretted betraying Trevelyan. But he couldn't find it in himself to condemn Rilienus.  
Desperation had changed his friend. He was too close to what he himself could've been.  
If he'd been in his place, he hoped there would have been someone to give him some measure of comfort.

Expect this letter had now arrived and he'd felt his blood freeze in his veins.  
It didn't look like a friendly visit. His parting words were of small comfort in the weeks that came.

Dorian wasn't used to incognito. If anything, it was damn near impossible not to be recognized these days. So he wrapped himself up in a light cloak, pulling the hood over his head. Grabbing his staff, he chose the small side roads of Quarinus, just like Vex had showed him in Val Royaux. Hopefully it would shake the people that permanently followed him around.

The inn in question was a modest one, but it served the finest and most exotic fruits in all of Quarinus. It had been why he'd dragged Vex here on his last day here, an attempt at showing him why he always complained about the southern cuisine.  
It was relatively slow profile, so he doubted he would get recognized. He hoped.

He didn't have to wait long, but it still felt like an eternity, as he played every possible scenario he could think of in his head. Had he found out? Or was this something else? Had he gotten tired of waiting? He had said he'd try to be back, in a year's time. Had he found someone else?

_Relax, Pavus. This could have nothing to do with that._

"Oi!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin, when a familiar voice spoke next to him, a warm hand on his shoulder. He came face to face with Sera, grinning as usual.  
A good sign, he hoped. She would be angry at him, if she knew. He had no doubt about that.

"Sera. Long time no see."

"Piss. You could at least write."

"Do you even know how to read?"

She grumbled, smacking him over the head.

"Of course I can bloody read, you ass face."

The innkeeper was looking at them as if they'd gone mad. An elf hitting a human, even in jest?

"Come on. Inky's waiting for you upstairs. Too many people down here."

"Wait," he said, catching her arm before she moved away," do you know why he's here?"

"No," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,"said he had to talk to you. We smuggled here. End of story."

He didn't get a chance to ask if his people even _knew_ he was here, as the elf pushed him up the stairs, closing a door behind him, snickering as she walked away.

"Dorian."

He smiled. Brightly. A good sign, he hoped.

"Why all the cloak and dagger....."  
He didn't get a chance to finish that phrase, as Vex crossed the room, roping him into a crushing hug. And kissed him, hard. Demanding. All thought fled as he responded in kind, all the urgency only months of solitude could provoke poured into the kiss.

"Fuck....wait.... _wait_ ," he said, gritting his teeth, pushing him lightly away. He took a single step back and looked at him.

"Amatus? What is it?"

"I....I did something."

He'd gotten it all wrong. He hadn't come here because he knew what Dorian had done. He'd come here because he had something to confess. And by the look on his face, Dorian knew what it was even before he told him.

"I'm sorry. This wasn't....it wasn't how I imagined me coming here."

"You slept with someone, did you?"

Guilt flooded him and he looked away. Dorian had his answer.  
Under any other circumstance he would've left. Left and never looked back. Drowned himself in a bottle somewhere. Or several. But he didn't have the moral high ground. Not anymore.  
So he curled his hands into fists to hide his trembling, trying to stay calm, not to give in to the anger, the anguish.

"Who?"

He sighed, passing one clawed hand trough his messy hair. "I need to explain, first. It's not like I..."

"Who, Vex?"

"Bull," he said, apologetic.

"I knew it. I fucking knew it. I _knew_ that ox couldn't keep his....."

Vexeris closed the distance again, clasping Dorian's hands together in an attempt at stopping him from gesticulating so much.

"Please, let me explain. It's not his fault."

"I suppose he just laid down and didn't do anything, did he?"

"No....Maker, Dorian, I'm so sorry. I was angry and frustrated. It's my fault."

"At what, pray tell, oh Lord Inquisitor?"

He flinched as if Dorian had slapped him, releasing him, but not stepping back. "I feel so alone without you Dorian," he confessed, looking right at him. "I'm sorry it happened. I....needed...I needed not to miss you. Just for a moment. And....if it even matters...we didn't go all the way. He just....."

"I don't want the details, Vex."  
He stood there, simply looking at him. Dorian wanted to yell at him, hit him, hurt him.  
Bull, of all people? He _knew_ how much he was afraid of the idea, how much he hated that friendship of theirs, charged with innuendos.  
It would've been better if it had been a stranger. A nobody. Someone he'd never have to face.

"Did you come all this way just for this?"

"Just for....." he parroted, as if not believing his words. "No. I came here because you are far too important to me. I could not lie to to you and I couldn't tell you in a letter. _That_ is why I'm here," he said, firmly this time, his words unwavering, that stubborn will of his surfacing.

It was at that moment that the door swung open, making both men jump, reaching for their weapons. Their assailant went directly for Trevelyan, but he was caught by surprise as the rogue shattered one of his flasks. Time warped around him, slowing. At least, that was how Vexeris saw it.  
He slammed the man on the ground, pinning him down on his back. One of his dual dragonbone daggers was pressed at his throat before the man so much as blinked.

"Wait! Vex! Don't kill him!"

Panic rose in his chest as he realized who the man was. The same man who'd rescued him three months before. The one who'd married a former Templar. An Inquisition spy.  
Vexeris glanced up, the man groaning beneath him, but he didn't let go of the knife.

"Let him go, you idiot. He's one of your men."

They were both startled by the revelation, as they looked at each other, eyes wide. On Vex's part, it only lasted a second however.

"Tell me the safety phrase."

"The peacock flies at dawn," he responded immediately, not hesitating. Even if he was looking at Vexeris with fear and admiration, in equal measure. The Inquisitor seemed satisfied with his answer, letting him go immediately. He even offered his hand to help him.  
The man didn't take it however, staying on the floor.

"My lord.....I....what are you doing here?"

Dorian was keenly reminded of the fact that his agent had never even seen him, before this moment. Wonder how it must feel, to attack the man you joined for.

"None of that. I'm here as...well, technically, I'm not here. Where were you? You are supposed to watch him. At all times."

"I....I failed, my lord. He managed to loose us. It took us more than it should've to track Lord Pavus again. I will take responsibility. Any punishment you deem...." he stopped, raising his head as the Inquisitor snickered. He'd have noticed his amused smile sooner, if he'd stopped bowing.

"Don't feel bad. I taught him how to shake anyone tailing him," he said, with that special brand of smug pride only he seems to pull off, without someone rolling their eyes.  
Well, except Dorian.

"I see. I...did not know he could do that," he said, glaring secretly at Dorian, who only grinned back at him.

"You didn't harm the elf that's with me did you?"

"No, my lord. She's being distracted by my wife, at the tavern."

"Ah. Well I would go downstairs if I were you. Sera has very grabby hands. If you catch my meaning."

It wasn't clear if he did, in fact, understand, but he still got to his feet, bowed slightly, before excusing himself and leaving quickly.

"Have they done a good job? So far, I mean."  
"Yes. I rarely notice the assassination attempts."

The silence dragged on after that little exchange. They could both barely look at each other, with Vexeris looking more like kicked puppy than the unofficial leader of the South and Dorian holding himself together with his arms, conflicted.  
He needed to tell him, he knew. He couldn't let him think he was innocent. He couldn't let him take full blame for this. Dorian understood consciously that there was a difference between sex and love. It didn't make it any easier.

"Vex, I....."

"Don't. Before you say anything, I need you to know. If you want to break up with me over this, do it. I will still protect you. I would never abandon you to these sharks....."

He would be probably continued on. For all intent and purposes it looked like he'd prepared something like this. Leave it to him to rehearse a speech, even for this.

"Vex, I did it too."

His eyes went wide. He closed his mouth, going rigid.  
Dorian looked away, couldn't stand the look on his face. Nor the silence. So he talked.

"It was three months ago. Mae had thrown a party to cheer me up. I thought I'd be back by now, and instead.....anyway, one of your agents took me aside and....

" _What_? One of _my_ people?!" he hissed, his voice quiet, but it was merely the calm before the storm.

He'd seen Vex like this before. Angry. A boiling pot with a lid on it, already shaking from the bubbles and vapor underneath.  
The wrong word could set him off. Blackwall had learned it on his own skin. He'd never thought he'd experience it too.  
"There were assassins following me. It was the first time they'd come so close and I admit I was a bit shaken. So, I drank. Not enough to be drunk, but I wasn't sober either. Then Rilienus found me."

His eyes sparked in recognition to the name. And if he remembered the name he certainly remembered when Cole had talked about it. He'd never asked about it and Dorian had never offered an explanation. He knew the mage felt exposed enough already, without Vex following up on Cole's proddings too.

"He's married."

"Adultery on both sides. Charming," he muttered, low enough Dorian wasn't sure he meant for him to hear it.

"He'd changed so much. He's depressed and angry and....anyway, he wanted to talk and vent, I guess."

"So, what, you threw him a pity fuck?"

Dorian flinched at his tone. "Not quite, but close enough. His wife sleeps with anyone and blackmails him. His only chance is that the child she's carrying isn't his and it's going to be obvious. He talked about being condemned. He doesn't think he'll live long, I suspect. His wife is probably planning on killing him. It's not...unheard of."

"Even if....he should've just found a whore instead of going to my fucking lover!"

"Vex....I'm sorry. I was...."

He stepped back and for a second Dorian panicked. But his anger died with the step as well, as if he'd wrenched himself out of it. It looked eerily similar to stepping away from a demon.  
On any other day, he'd have worried just how sensitive to magic he really was. If he could actually be influenced by demons.  
Vexeris took in a deep breath, before looking at him.

"We're quite the pair, right? Both unfaithful."

"Vex...."

"Do you still love me? Or has that changed?"

"Of course I do!" he answered immediately, without hesitation. The suggestion itself was unthinkable.

Vexeris sighed. "Then, if you're willing to forgive me, I'll do the same. Shit, I'd forgive you even if you didn't. I know how you get with alcohol and...well...I'm guessing, you saw too much of yourself in....him."  
Dorian nodded. As usual, his barbarian look hid a sharp mind. He knew that, yet it still always took him by surprise when he hit the nail in the wall like that.

"I see you don't shave the sides of your head anymore."

He looked up, found him smiling, genuinely. "Really, amatus? My hair?"  
Vex shrugged, but that grin of his wouldn't leave him. "You look better. I just thought I'd point it out."

He should've pointed out how he always looked good. But the fact alone that Vex was trying to ease the tension, made his heart skip a beat.

"So....are we...good?"

Vex arched an eyebrow, smirking. He was being too good natured about this. Surely it wouldn't be that easy, would it?

"Yeah."

"How long can you stay?" he asked carefully.

"Well," he started, the same look of mischief he sported when he knew about Sera's latest prank spreading in his face," technically I'm in the Hissing Wastes, helping out Bull and the Chargers map out those dwarven ruins we found for Josie."  
Dorian flinched at the mere mention of the qunari's name. "Between getting there and actually doing it, I told Cullen I'd be away for at least two months."  
  
"Does he even know you're not really there?"

"Yes. But....if you decided to dump my ass....well, I would've actually traveled there, so.... anyway, we have about a month to ourselves. If you want, of course."  
It took him a few seconds to fully register the last part. When he did, he beamed, throwing his arms around Vex's neck. He would've chastised himself for such an open display, but at that moment he didn't care.  
Vex chuckled, closing his arms around him. "We do need to find Sera something to do, tough."


	2. Chapter 2

He'd never been so glad of his decision to leave the main house, as during the month Vexeris stayed with him in Quarinus.

He'd moved out two months before, leaving his parents alone, now that his mother was pregnant again and even crankier than usual. He never thought such a thing could actually be possible, but Aquinea Pavus had made it happen. Dorian had a new respect for his father, if only for dealing with his wife and not go insane.  
Since he didn't have the same patience and he needed a quiet place to work, he'd left he house in the city, choosing instead to live in the guest house of the Pavus summer mansion.

The main villa was too big for one person. Once he wouldn't have cared for the inconvenience of keeping the house up to shape merely for him, but after Skyhold he had a new appreciation for servants and their work.  
The guest house was small, by his standards, only meant as a temporary retreat for a couple of people and their servants. It was only two floors, the lower for the staff and the public and only a couple of bedrooms and a washroom on the upper floor.

It was very private, with walls protecting it for prying eyes and enemies both. Qunari raids were rare, but they still happened.  
It even had a small artificial pond, for a bit of respite in the hottest days of summer.  
Dorian quickly decided there was something absolutely sinful in watching the Herald of Andraste himself moan, utterly pleased, almost completely submerged in the warm water, in the light of the sunset.

"Amatus, are you planning to get out anytime soon? I won't be responsible if your skin becomes all wrinkly and disgusting."

Vex's head cocked towards him, grinning, opening only one eye. "You could always join me. Then we'd be disgusting together."

"We've been on that road before, Vex. We never just bathe. Then a servant or Sera walk in on us and it's all dramatic scrambling and screeching."

"Spoilsport."

Dorian couldn't help but let his eyes linger on the parts of his body he could see. His neck, his muscled shoulders, the freckles that started just below the nape of his neck, that he knew spread across his upper back. And of course, all the marks that he had no problem showing, both new and old.  
In the past he'd avoided leaving bruises on Vex's body, even if he allowed him to do it to him. The reasoning behind it was to protect his reputation, of course. It would do him no good to traipse around as if he's been mauled by a wild animal. Dorian himself, however...well no one cared who he slept with, as long it wasn't their precious Herald.  
After the Winter Palace, there'd been no need to hide. Vexeris had practically shouted it from the rooftops with that kiss on the balcony.

"Besides, Sera only screeches because she doesn't like to see men naked. The other elves are far too discreet to scream like little girls."

He snickered. "Don't let her hear you say that. She'll put an arrow through you for calling her that."

Vex turned around, now facing him, both his arms under his chin, using the stone pavement that framed the artificial pond to keep himself up. "Are you sure you don't want me to come, tonight?"

Dorian sighed, walking closer to him. "If I take you with me to Magister Durac's party, you'll be recognized. And even if they don't, they're going to ask questions. Rumors are already rampant about the supposed new lover I'm hiding here. Besides, you hate formal soirées. And.....it's dangerous too, if someone tries blood magic on you."

"Actually," he said, raising an eyebrow," Cassandra has been teaching me the Litany of Athralla. I've mostly memorized it. I should be fine."

"Vex...."

"I know, I know," he said, combing his wet hair backwards," I'll be recognized. It's just....who knows when I'll be able to come here again and...."

"Trust me, amatus, if I could've avoided this, I would have."

He sighed, clearly unhappy with the whole thing, but he still smiled when he looked at him. "Do come back as soon as you can, tonight."

"You're starting to sound like the dutiful wife waiting at home," he said. He'd meant it as a joke, but Vex flushed, before giving him a sly grin, clearing his throat.

"A dutiful wife wouldn't do what I'm going to do to you tonight," he said, licking his lips.

The temptation to just undress and join him in the water, undoing all his careful grooming for the night, if he even managed to get out of the house, was overwhelming.

This few weeks had been bliss, actually having Vexeris all for himself, no advisors, no missions, no emergencies for him to deal with. He'd had to work himself, of course, but most of it had been correspondence and setting up meetings. He'd postponed everything that he could and barely left the house. The only ones who knew the Inquisitor was here, were Sera and the three elven servants he'd brought from the main household.  
They tried to hide his real identity from them too, but Sera had let it slip. The woman was truly a beacon of subtlety. And after some gasps and a lot of bowing, they seemed to treat him with the usual deference that was expected in Tevinter.

"You look amazing, by the way."

"I _always_ look amazing, amatus," he retorted, trying to sound offended. It failed, since he couldn't stop smiling.

"Perhaps. But I do have a weakness for you in white."

He was about to retort something along the lines of preferring him without clothes entirely, when someone cleared a throat behind him, making him turn around. One of the older servants, the one in charge of the others, was looking embarrassed at the both of them, waiting for his approval to speak.

"Master Pavus, your carriage is here."

"Thank you. I'll be there shortly."

She bowed and left. There was a sloshing sound, making Dorian turn, only to come face to face with his very naked lover.  
He gulped, trailing over his body as the man went for a towel, covering himself, staring at his chest and those defined legs of his.  
Sometimes it was still hard to believe that this man loved him. Or that a scant few hours ago, those amazing corded legs were wrapped around him, keeping Dorian in place as the mage fucked him into oblivion.  
"My eyes are up here, Dori."

He scowled, but it only made Vex's grin wider. "As if you don't do the same."

Dorian watched his lover dry his hair, using another towel. Vex knew very well he was ogling. Not that he minded.

"You changed the chain on....." _his birthright_ , he almost said. But it wasn't really his anymore was it? He'd given it to him, as a sign of...devotion? A promise?

"Yeah. Sorry. I changed it to something more sturdy that that delicate gold necklace. Was afraid it would break. Don't worry, I kept the chain."

His gaze feel on the snake amulet resting below his neck, one traitorous thought popping in his mind, ruining his mood. Did he keep it on, when he let Bull have his way with him?  
Dorian shuddered, looking away. He really didn't need this. Their mutual unfaithfulness was a topic they'd both avoided. He couldn't even get angry, because he was no more innocent than him. But still....the image of him in Bull's arms....it was making his stomach churn, nausea rising.

"Vex?"

The man hummed, lowering the towel from his head. "How far exactly did you go with Bull?"  
His shoulders tensed. He looked at him, conflicted, his mouth clamped shut.

"Is this really the time? You have a party to get to."

Dorian scowled. Perhaps it wasn't the right time. Perhaps he should've just enjoyed his time here and deal with the raw jealousy and anger he'd squashed down when he was gone. But the thought had come, searing itself into his own head.

Vexeris exhaled and Dorian knew he'd relented. "Not much. A few kisses and.....he sucked me off. Then I.....pushed him away."

"I can't imagine why," he said, sarcasm and acid dripping.

"I wouldn't let him fuck me and well....I guess it was the same for him."

Dorian hadn't actually wanted to hear an answer to what he felt was a rhetorical question. "You have no problem with me," he said, strained. He didn't even know why he had pointed such a thing out.

"Yes, well...."  
He looked away, turning around, gathering his clothes. He was probably trying to let the argument die down. But in the strong sunlight of Tevinter and his body still glistening from the water, the faint scars on his back were a bit more obvious than usual. And a realization came, unbridled.

"It was a big deal for you, wasn't it? Letting me....be on top."

"Yes," he said, not turning around. "Then why not say it? You made it seem like nothing."

This time he did turn around, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Because it _was_ simple. And that was what freaked me out."

Dorian raised an eyebrow and the man sighed. He knew the mage wouldn't get it, not without having to spell it out.

"Before you came along, lying on my back and sex....did not sit well with me. With you, I did it and didn't even notice it. I only panicked later, while you were sleeping."

"Ah." Of course. Being chained to a bed and forced to experience arousal was bound to leave some trauma. He'd never even thought about it. He was about to ask why he never told him, instead of keeping it in, when Vex spoke, quietly.  
"Since you're poking at the bear, what did _you_ do with....that guy?"

His blood froze in his veins. But he couldn't very well hide it now. As Vex so eloquently put it, he was the one that had pried.

"He was a virgin and....he wasn't quite himself. So...."

"You fucked him. Well, small comforts at least."

He didn't know why exactly he felt better by knowing that. But something told him it was better to let it lie. So he let Vex walk away, into the house, as he circled it and went for the entrance, where the carriage was waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

The party was dreadful. Mostly because Dorian knew who was waiting for him back home, but even all on its own, it was a dull affair. Still, he hadn't gone there to have fun in the first place, but the endless talking and making nice did wear him down.  
And he couldn't afford to be drunk, so there wasn't even a small relief all night. Coupled with people, not so subtly, asking questions about the latest rumors about him, he left the soirées as soon as he could get away with it. Not so soon as to be impolite, but not so late either.  
As soon as he came home, however, one of the servants came running to him, alarming him instantly. Elven servants never ran, unless they felt the matter was urgent.

"Master Pavus! There is a man here, asking for you. He is quite drunk, my lord. We asked him to leave, but he wouldn't."

"Have you warned Vexeris?"

The elf shook her head. "No, my lord. Master Trevelyan and his friend are in the gardens. They're shooting arrows at....trees." She looked downwards, to her feet, ashamed. "I believe they're making...rude images with the arrows."

He snickered. This was the latest of Sera's new things. Challenging herself, shooting arrows in rude patterns. And she'd roped Vex into it apparently. The rogue, while nowhere near as good as the elf, could still use a bow.

 _Better she does it when I'm there. Or she might decide to do it to a live target, someday._ That had been the justification.

"Go make sure they stay there, please. I'll handle our....guest." It seemed his night wasn't over just yet.

He had an inkling on who it was, when he saw the staff, lying on the ground. Dorian frowned, stepping last the main door to the entrance.  
He'd hoped it wasn't him. But it was.  
Rilienus was sprawled on the couch, meant for visitors as they waited, visibly inebriated.  
He looked even worse than he did those months before. Instead of his usual natural tan, he was pale, like he hadn't seen the sun in months. His usual toned body was gone. He was thin, too thin. His face was gaunt, dark shadows around his eyes. He looked sick. Really sick.

"It's a girl," he said, voice trembling, not even looking up. The defeated tone made Dorian flinch. This shell of a man was nothing like the Rilienus he'd fallen for, all those years ago. And this time, he really looked like a condemned man, just as he'd claimed that night.

"She has my eyes and.....I can't, Dorian. I can't do it anymore."

That tone, that utterly defeated tone scared him. A mage in this state was on slippery ground. And even before that, he wasn't sure the man should be left alone.

"You could run," he said, not daring to come closer. Rilienus scoffed, sinking even deeper into the pillows. "And go where? South, like you did?"

"It's not so bad."

He didn't answer, only stared at a point in the wall, not really seeing it.

"Look, Rilienus, you....can't stay here. Find an inn for the night. Sleep it off. I'll find you in the morning."

"Why? So you can have fun with your new lover?" The bitterness took him aback and he stepped forwards, his hands raised, before he thought better of it.

"I had to beg you. _Beg_! I thought.....once was enough. He is in love and I should just be grateful he's willing to risk it. And then you......"

He stood up, shuffling to his feet, the alcohol in his system lowering any inhibitions he might have had otherwise. "Why do it? Why make me think I was being cruel and selfish? Why spew all that nonsense on how you loved him, if you were just going to find another toy to fuck with?"

Well....shit. He'd heard of the rumors and assumed they were true. Not that Dorian had done anything to combat them aside from denying them, when asked, but still....he never thought he'd actually believe them.

"For a while I was better, you know? At least there was someone who cared. At least enough to....to try and make me feel better, even if....."  
The next words didn't come, as he stumbled, gripping at an armrest and threw up on the marble floor.

"Wow. He really is pathetic."

Dorian nearly panicked, as he heard Vexeris's voice, coming from above. He looked up and there he was, in his under armor clothes, the birthright hanging visibly from his neck, his arms crossed on his chest. He was looking at the now sobbing man, with something very close to disgust. Which meant he was trying to disguise it and was failing.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he said, walking down the stairs, grimacing as he came closer," you should really train your servants better. One look and she told me everything."

"To be fair, you can be intimidating."

He didn't rise to the bait. "Why is he here, Dorian? It's not enough that....now I even have to actually feel guilty for thinking all those....Maker, he's a mess," he said, pitying him.

"He came on his own," he explained. He didn't manage to get another word out, as the sound of the other man throwing up drowned whatever he was going to say. One of the servants came running, wrinkling her nose, despite her years of training in discretion.

"This is him, huh?" Rilienus said, his voice rough, tears streaming down his face, cleaning his mouth with the edge of his robe. "You couldn't have just come to me, could you? You had to find some dirty barbarian to...." he stopped, his eyes widening.  
If possible he became even paler, looking at Vexeris as if he was a pride demon catching him without a staff.

"Ah. He caught on," the rogue said, smugly. Dorian rolled his eyes. The Inquisitor's physical description in Tevinter was vague, at best, but he'd been asked enough times that among higher circles the phrase _southern barbarian_ was making the rounds. And as Vexeris had said, months before, usually people only knew about the red hair. Rilienus must have connected those two little pieces of information.

"In...Inquisitor Trevelyan," he said, stumbling over the name. He looked honestly scared.

"Yeah, that's me. And you're the slug that...."

"Vex," he admonished, admittedly halfheartedly.

The man glared at him, one of his Inquisitor stares, that usually had his men cowering before him and even Cullen relenting. Not Dorian, however. "Fine," he grumbled, looking at the mess at his feet. " I want him out of this house, Dorian. I get that he's...like that..." he said, with no small measure of disgust," but....."

Vex frowned, leaving Dorian to wonder what had gotten into him, as he turned towards the man half lying on the floor and sniffed.

"Does he use perfume?"

"I really don't think he's in the right state of mind to...."

"Just answer the damn question, Dorian."

"I've met him once, since I came back, Vex. How would I know?"

His frothing glare returned. He looked ready to bite, but his anger died.

"Sera!" Dorian flinched. He hated it when he shouted. Especially this close to him.

"What?" came the equally loud reply. The elf poked her head from the upper railing, annoyed.  
She took one look at the scene before her and made a gagging sound.

"Do you smell that?"

"Hard not to. It stinks in here. Bleagh...."  
Then she frowned, eerily similar to Vex. They were spending too much time together, Dorian quickly decided.

"Too sweet. Does he bathe in honey? Is that a Tevinter thing? You're all weird."

Rilienus scrambled away, terrified as Vexeris pulled a dagger from his boot and walked closer to him. Dorian stayed put, even though he secretly worried what his intentions were.  
He doubted he would kill the man. The Inquisitor might have been a man not to be trifled with, but he didn't kill without cause.  
Though, when he raised the knife and cut his friend in the arm, he questioned that belief.

Walking closer, halfway convinced Vex had suddenly development a sadistic side, he watched as he smelled the blood on the dagger. It was barely a flesh would, just deep enough to draw blood.

"You're being poisoned," was the verdict, as Vexeris finally revealed what was going on.

"And you cut him to....?"

He turned towards Dorian, still angry, letting go of Rilienus's arm as if he'd been burned.

"His blood has a very particular sweet scent. Typical of this poison. It's slow, but effective. One of his servants, maybe."  
"Oi! You actually gonna save the shite?"

They both looked up, to an angry blond elf, scowling at them from above.

_Of course he told her. Bloody Sera and her bloody friendship._

"Inquisitor, I...."

"Don't get me wrong. I wouldn't care if you took this knife and slit your own throat. But I do so hate poisoners," he said, venom dripping, making the man on the floor try to scoot away, afraid," Dorian, is there an herbalist close? Someone who...."

"My mother was a Dalish, my lords. She....she can probably help," came a female voice behind them. One of the elven servants, clutching a bucket and some towels, looking at them, trembling.

"Can you bring her here?"

She nodded. "Shall I go now, or clean first?" she asked, looking at Dorian.

"No, go find her. And...thank you." She smiled briefly, before she scurried away.

He couldn't very well leave him on the floor, so he ordered the other servants to clean him up as best they could and get him more comfortable. The bedrooms were both occupied, so they had to make do with a couch.

"I didn't know you were an expert in poisons."

Vexeris's angry glare hadn't diminished in the slightest. "Comes with the territory. And Leliana made sure to fill any holes in my knowledge, before she left."

"Have there been other attempts. Other than the ones I know about?"

He shrugged. "A few. But none came even close. It's usually a report that Charter gives me during meetings."

The conversation died, leaving the both of them to wait for this Dalish elf.

"You failed to mention he's in love with you," Vex said, after a while.

"I didn't think it mattered." He expected it to set him off, but it didn't. It was actually the opposite. His glare had softened, even with a shadow of a smile on his lips.

"Dorian....you don't just think it could've been you....you _were_ him, isn't it? Admittedly with less poison."

He'd never admit to that. They both knew it. He'd never say out loud he knew that kind of desperation all too well. It had only been his pride that had stopped him from begging, from showing his wounds like Rilienus.  
He'd drowned himself in strong drinks and countless lovers, to try and find a piece of solace. And he had, in the end.

Vexeris sighed, detaching himself from the wall he'd been leaning on. He walked closer to Dorian and cupped his chin. "I get why you did it, Dori. You tried to help him in the only way you knew how to. Just....don't do it again. Understanding why doesn't help so much, when all I can see is him touching you."

"Vex....I...."

"Speechless, I see," he said, smiling softly.

"I didn't think you'd forgive me so easily."

He snorted, letting his hand drop. "Not _easily_. Just let me glare at him. Even if I know he doesn't really deserve it. He looks like he's been through all kinds of shit."

Dorian hugged him abruptly, without warning, making the man chuckle. He pressed his mouth against his neck, leaving trail of soft kisses all the way to his exposed collarbone.

"I'd never leave you," he said, reassuring Dorian deepest fear, knowing what it was, even if the man had never voiced it.

"Though, I have to wonder what kind of rumors you northerners are spewing. He looked at me as if I was Corypheus himself, risen from his.....you know what I mean."

He laughed softly against Vex's skin, unwilling to let him go just yet. "You can be terrifying, amatus. And you did come at him with a knife."

"Am I really?"

Dorian looked up, kissing the sides of his lips. A syrupy gesture he'd never have dreamed of doing, a few years back. "I did warn you that no one knows their own reputation."


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Vexeris had claimed, Rilienus was being poisoned. The elderly Dalish elf merely confirmed it.  
And sadly there was no antidote. But, since it was a slow poison that had to be administered every day, the body would eliminate it eventually. The elf recommend around two weeks of rest and plenty of water.

Since they didn't know who the culprit was, Dorian offered him sanctuary. To say Vex was displeased, was a gross understatement.  
But Dorian had managed to make him see reason, after he'd let him vent. The tree at the far end of the garden would never be the same after all those throwing knives, if it even survived, however.

For his part Rilienus stayed out of their way. Mostly. He slept through the first few days, but after that, he started walking around, trying to avoid Trevelyan and Sera in equal measure.

"He's not going to harm you, you know," said Dorian, one afternoon. He'd found Rilienus hiding out in the garden, in a spot he knew Vex rarely went to.

"Easy for you to say. You haven't slept with the Inquisitor's lover."

"No. I _am_ said lover."

He didn't seem to believe him however, as he continued his avoidance.

"He's carrying your birthright."

Dorian crossed his arms in front of his chest, raising an eyebrow. Rilienus had risked coming into the foyer, but he still kept his distance from him.

"You've been here five days and you notice it now?"

"It's difficult to look away from his glare. Does he know what it means?"

Dorian looked away uncomfortable. He really didn't want to discuss this, not with him of all people. Definitely not with Rilienus.

"No. But we....."

A loud thump stopped him. It came from above them, so either the top floor or the roof.  
He grabbed his staff immediately and went outside.

"Sera! What are you doing?!"

The elf in question was on the roof, balancing herself on her feet. "Catching a raven!"

"Dare I ask why?"

"She thinks it's one of Skyhold's ravens," said Vex, coming up from behind him.  
Rilienus jumped, startled. Eyeing the door, he was clearly considering going back inside.

"For Andraste's sake, calm down. _What_ have you been saying about me, Dorian? He's looking at me like I'm a fucking high dragon!"

"Words, Vex," came the automatic reprimand, to which the rogue simply rolled his eyes.  
"And I said nothing. Aside from the _southern barbarian_ thing."

"You know, one of your compatriots said he found my barbarian look....what was it? Some elaborate way of saying it excited him."

"Trying to make me jealous, amatus?"

"No. Maybe," he smirked," it's nice to hear someone compliment me once in a while."

"I'll do it when you're clean."

"I am bloody clean!"

Whatever he was about to say next, it was drowned out by the dead bird landing at his feet, making him jump backwards in surprise.

"Got it!"

"Sera, tell me it was already dead."

"Yeah. Sort of."

"I'm not even going to ask," he muttered, picking the animal up. It was really an Inquisition raven.

"What does it say?"

Vex glanced at Rilienus, who stiffened immediately.

"Is this an Inquisition secret?" asked Dorian, coming close to his lover, trying to read the parchment.

"Ah....sort of. I have actually no idea what Leliana said about red lyrium."

"Red lyrium? What's that?"

"Case in point," Vex said, gesturing to Rilienus.

Dorian ignored his friends confused face, turning to his lover. "Just tell me. I really don't think she kept _that_ much from the public. People needed to know it was dangerous."

"Yes. But....nevermind it's not important. I need a favor."

" _You_ need a favor from me?"

"I promise to be very thorough tonight." He was smirking at him, the same smile he often sported after he'd helped Sera prank someone.

"My position isn't as strong as you might think, amatus. What could I do, that your spies can't?"

"It's not that they can't, it's just that it's probably simpler to ask my very own evil magister."  
Dorian snickered. Only Vex would use a prejudice to mock that very same false preconception.  
It gave him no small satisfaction when he'd used it on Mother Giselle.

"Did Danarius have any heirs?"

He raised an eyebrow. What was Vexeris's interest in a long dead magister?

"Not that I recall. I was just glad he was gone. Like most of the Magisterium, I suspect."

"Can you find out what happened to his notes?"

"I can try, but...what's this about?"

"Josie is collecting research on lyrium. From anyone, really. And, as much as I really don't want someone to see how to embed lyrium on a living person, he must have done extensive research on it."

"But why? Is Hawke trying to get rid of the markings?"

"No. Apparently it would, at best, be as intense as when he had them put them on. And he lost his memories from the pain. At worst it would kill him."

"So, why?"

"Remember the Emprise?"

"Hard not to," he said, grimacing. Between the snow, the cold, the red lyrium and the steep terrain, it was definitely not a place he'd ever want to revisit.

"All that red lyrium is still there, still growing. Albeit much slower than before. We've only managed to stop it from spreading, but we can't just keep destroying it. So, Josie has hired people to study a more permanent solution."

"And for that, you need the notes of everyone who's ever researched lyrium."

"I can talk to my father," said Rilienus," he is the one responsible for handling Magisters holdings, when they don't have an heir. He has to know."

Vex narrowed his eyes at him. "You're still filled with poison. And you have no idea who it is."

"It's probably my wife."

"You're still not healthy enough."

"I....I'd like to make up for what I did."

Vexeris snorted. "Vex, if he wants to help...."

"Fine. I'll send one of my people with you, just in case."  
With that, he stalked away, muttering about giving the bird a burial or else Leliana might shiv him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even on vacation Josie finds him stuff to do. No rest for the wicked.


End file.
